Tutor
by yaoi-lover13
Summary: A oneshot now a series! that I decided could stand on It's own. GrimmjowXUlquiorra, AU. Lemon in chapter 2, Chap 3 soon!
1. Tutor

**Tutor**

_**It's been so long since I've written! So I thought I'd let you know I was still alive by adding another chapter to my drabbles, (somewhat) proving I can write Bleach, too. I need more requests for this collection, please? Even if you've already got one, you're allowed to request another! Review or PM me for a drabble/oneshot, or just with a list of words to make into drabbles!!!**_

_**Pairing: GrimmUlqui if you squint a little.**_

_**Rating: T (For Grimmjow's mouth.)**_

_**Requester: …Myself?**_

_**Note: This is alternate universe. Grimmjow is the adopted son of Aizen and Gin. Also Yaoi. Don't like, Stop reading now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the named characters, Tite Kubo does. The rich bastard…**_

**----------**

"**Grimmjow, you're failing SPANISH?" Aizen asked his adoptive son.**

"**Yeah, so?" Grimmjow lounged on his bed, momentarily roused from his nap.**

"**Grimm, you live in LAS NOCHES, in HUECO MUNDO. Doesn't that seem a bit strange?"**

**The blue-haired sixteen-year-old opened his eyes lazily. "Dad, I really don't care. I know where we live. I can say 'hello' and 'where is the bathroom.' I really don't need anything else, do I?"**

**Aizen sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to get you a tutor."**

**This time Grimmjow's eyes shot open. "Dad, are you SERIOUS?! I'm sixteen!! There is no way I'm gonna be taught Spanish by some stick-up-the-ass bitchy tutor!"**

"**Watch your language!" Aizen scolded. "You will get a tutor, and you will pass Spanish. Or else."**

"**Or else what? You'll spank me?"**

"**Or else you'll have to quit mixed martial arts."**

**Grimmjow gasped. "No! Dad… Father… Please! I'll pass Spanish! I'll ace it!!!" He begged.**

"**Good boy. Now, I'll call up the tutor tonight to set up the schedule. Love ya, kiddo."**

"**You too, Dad." Grimmjow fell back on his bed as the brunette shut the door.**

**He wondered idly about who his tutor would be, before lapsing back into his cat-nap.**

**= 0-0 =**

**Grimmjow walked into his room, back from MMA, and gasped at what he saw.**

**A guy was seated at the head of his king-sized bed. He looked a little younger than Grimmjow himself.**

**The teen's green eyes were down turned, focused on the task of pulling a book out of his bag. Dark blue-green eyeliner drew thin lines down each of his pale-skinned cheeks, and his upper lip was painted black.**

**He sat cross-legged, and set the book in front of him.**

**Grimmjow spoke as he continued to study the stranger. "Who're you?"**

**The green-eyed teen shook his shaggy ebony hair out of his eyes, then emerald green met cerulean blue. He stated emotionlessly, "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, your Spanish tutor, Grimmjow."**

**The blue-haired teen smirked. **

"**Hola."**


	2. Spanish Isn't Hard!

Spanish Isn't Hard!

_Okay, this time I was asked for a sequel to my fourth Drabble, Tutor. This is from Ulquiorra's point of view, and it's going to take Spanish translation, so they're at the bottom._

---------

It had all started as a simple, innocent request from a proud man with a son that was failing his Spanish class.

How had it turned into _this_??

It was Friday night, and I had just sat down on my student's bed to get the materials out, and wait for him to get out of the shower. The kid's name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques; adopted son of the homosexual couple of Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Apparently, he was also gay; as was I. We discovered this about each other during our second lesson.

I was brought out of my daydreaming when Grimmjow walked in. I had to fight the blush when I saw him- clad in nothing but boxers, still dripping and running a towel through his natural (and I know it is) blue hair.

He seemed not to notice me. He walked towards his dresser, and I non-chalantly checked out his ass.

"Stop staring at my ass." Grimmjow's voice rang through the silent room. I let a half a smirk make it onto my lips, and twirled my pen in my hand.

"I wouldn't do that; I'm your teacher, Grimmjow-kun." He snorted in amusement, pulling on a pair of school sweatpants, and joining me, cross-legged, on the bed.

"Alright, let's get started where we left off… last time; making sentences. Let's try a simple one. 'My bedroom is my favorite room.'"

Grimmjow sighed, but recited the phrase in Spanish. "Mi dormitorio es mi cuarto favorito."

After a few seconds, I saw a sly smirk slide onto his face, as he added to the sentence, "-_Como esto es donde lo hacemos._" (1)

This time I couldn't keep the pink out of my cheeks, and he smirked impossibly wider as the heat made itself visible.

I glared, but soon sighed and dropped it. There was only one way to teach Grimmjow- find something he was interested in. And I knew _exactly _what that was.

He looked suspicious as the sly look passed through my eyes.

"Ulquiorra-chan, what the hell are you thinking that would give you _that_ look?" He asked, eyeing me warily.

"Nothing, just new… _lesson plans_…" I trailed off, leaving my eyes half-lidded, and using _the voice_.

His eyes widened considerably. It was almost comical, but I held the laughter in and kept the 'bedroom face'.

"Now, how about, 'I left my books at school.'"

"Dejé mis libros en la escuela…"

I smirked and sat up onto my hands and knees.

"Now, 'I live in Las Noches.'"

His eyes were hazy already. "V-Vivo en Las Noches…"

Smiling, I pushed him onto his back on the bed, and straddled his hips. "Mmm, 'Do you have change for a dollar?'"

"¿Tiene el cambio para un dólar?" (2)

"No." I was slightly disappointed, and I let it show as I climbed off him, and sat cross-legged. He looked pissed. "Let's try… 'I won't get any unless I get these right.'" I looked at him apathetically, as if I couldn't care less.

"Er… No conseguiré ninguno a menos que yo acierte en éstos."

"Very good." I purred as I pushed him back down, straddling his hips again. "Now, let's get this one right: 'All my friends went to the concert.'"

"T-Todos mis amigos fueron al c-concierto." He stuttered. I half-smiled as I took my shirt off, and ground our hips together. He groaned, his body growing more aroused.

"'Where is the main office?'"

"Nghh… '¿Dónde está la oficina central?'" I leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss, but he soon intensified it, pushing his tongue into my mouth and taking control. I pulled away as it got good, leaving him panting.

"Two or three more, Grimm-kun. 'I don't want to waste my time.'"

He groaned but tried. "No quiero gastar mi tiempo…" I sat up a little, just to slip off his sweatpants and my constricting jeans, leaving us both in our boxers, his plain navy blue, mine red plaid. There were considerably bulges in each.

"Now they're gonna get a little harder… 'I don't care, I'm not the same person.'" This was one we hadn't learned yet, but I knew he knew the elements of it.

To my surprise, though, he ground it out perfectly. "No me preocupo, no soy la misma persona…!"

"You've been studying." I whispered into his ear before taking off both pairs of boxers.

Our lengths touched, making me shiver, and Grimmjow groan. "P-please, Ulquiorra-chan…!"

"¿Qué? No entiendo." (3)

He groaned in frustration, but repeated it in Spanish. "¡Por favor, Ulquiorra -chan...!"

I smiled, and moved down until I was hovering over his erect member.

"¡Hágalo!" (4) He ground out, looking down lustily.

I couldn't deny a request like that, so I took the head into my mouth, sucking softly.

He moaned breathily, urging me on. I sucked a little harder, taking it all in my mouth, until the blue hair tickled the end of my nose. My cheeks hollowed as I sucked, starting to bob my head slowly.

"¡Más rápido, Ulquiorra!" (5)

I complied with that request too, swirling my tongue around the head and bobbing faster, running my tongue over the vein on the underside. He rewarded me with a heady groan, and I went faster, starting to taste his pre-cum, and fondle his balls in my hand, looking up at him through my long eyelashes.

He met my eyes, and I could see that seeing me like this- naked, sucking his cock hungrily- was seriously affecting him.

He started trying to thrust, but I held his hips down, humming. He threw his head back, and I could tell he was close.

I wrapped my thumb and forefinger around the base of his shaft, cutting off the flow just in time.

His eyes shot open, groaning uncomfortably.

"Ulquiorra! C'mon, I have-" I cut him off with a glare, teasing the slit with my tongue. He got the message.

"Uhhn… Ulquiorra, tengo- ¡Tengo que venir!" (6) His eyes were pleading, his expression pathetic. I wished I had a camera.

Still not releasing my hold, I teased the slit and started to suck again. His voice was above me- pleading and begging in some kind of Spanglish.

"Oh, God Ulquiorra, por favor, please, let me come, tengo que venir!!" (7) I made sure to imprint that pleading tone into my mind before I finally released my grip.

He thrust into my mouth a couple times, and started to come, spurting his seed in the back of my throat as he rode out his orgasm. I swallowed it all silently.

When it was over, I brought my head up, licking my lips to get all the rogue seed off. He watched me and immediately pulled me into a lip-bruising kiss.

When we pulled apart, he whispered a soft "Le amo." before passing out, exhausted.

I let a full smile take my lips as I whispered to the sleeping man, "Le amo, también." (8)

*~*~*Spanish Translations!*~*~*

(1) Como esto es donde lo hacemos. - Because that's where we do it. (Connects to 'Mi dormitorio es mi cuarto favorito.' - My bedroom is my favorite room.)

(2) ¿Tiene el cambio para un dólar? - Does it have the change for a dollar? (He dropped the 'usted' between 'Tiene' and 'el.' It should have been '¿Tiene usted el cambio para un dólar?')

(3) ¿Qué? No entiendo. - What? I don't understand.

(4) ¡Hágalo! - Do it!

(5) ¡Más rápido, Ulquiorra! - Faster, Ulquiorra!

(6) Ulquiorra… tengo- ¡Tengo que venir! - Ulquiorra, I have- I have to come!

(7) Oh, God Ulquiorra, por favor, please, let me come, tengo que venir!! (This is a mix of English/_Spanish_, reading 'Oh, God Ulquiorra, _please_, please, let me come, _I have to come_!!"

(8) Le amo. - I love you.

Le amo, también. - I love you, too.


End file.
